Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show
by windflight13
Summary: Sandstorm and Spottedleaf have come together to discuss each warrior cat! Follow along through funny and grave moments as they travel back in time!
1. Episode 1: Pilot

"Ready?" Sandstorm glanced around at the set. The light was shining; check. Spottedleaf was in her spot; check. "Ready!" Spottedleaf replied. "3..2..1..! First episode is airing!" The assistant, Graystripe called. Sandstorm looked into the camera. "Hi!" she mewed. "I'm Sandstorm, and this is my colleague Spottedleaf."

"Hi!" the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed cheerily. "We're here to discuss each cat in the warrior Clans!" Sandstorm took over again. "We'll do this by episode, and one question will be asked about each cat for the audience to reply! Whoever gets the correct answer first, gets to suggest the next cat!" Graystripe nodded, and Sandstorm knew their time was up. "Well, that's all for the first episode of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf show! See you soon!"

* * *

The camera cut and Graystripe grinned broadly. "That was awesome!"

"I know it was," Sandstorm purred. "We were purr-fect!" Spottedleaf added. She turned to Sandstorm. "Our first cat to discuss will be Firestar."

"Great idea," Sandstorm mewed.

**So how'd you like it?**

**I need a fun story, so I decided to write this. I've had the idea for a while but..R&R!**

**~windflight13**


	2. Episode 2: Firestar

Sandstorm checked her reflection in the mirror. "We're good, Graystripe!" she called to her and Spottedleaf's assistant. The gray tom nodded and zoomed the camera in to her face. "Episode 2 airing in 3...2...1!" he called. Sandstorm smiled at the camera. "Hi, Spottedleaf and I are back to discuss the warrior cats!" she said. "After a successful 1st episode, we've decided to air episode 2 earlier than normal. And for episode 2's topic, we will be discussing..."

"Firestar!" Spottedleaf yelled. "Yes, yes, thank you, Spottedleaf," Sandstorm said dismissively. "We'll be taking turns speaking about him. But I'll go first." The ginger she-cat smiled at the camera. "Firestar is the current leader of ThunderClan. He saved ThunderClan many times, but the best was when he saved us from the Dark Forest." Spottedleaf giggled, un-cat-like. "Shut up, Spottedleaf," Sandstorm said. "No, you shut up!" she shouted. Sandstorm started to argue with her, but then Graystripe hissed at them. _Oh, right, _Sandstorm remembered. _We're airing this live. _"Sorry," she said. "Firestar gave up his last life, a life for nobility, to save us. That's quite right, Spottedleaf. And now it's your turn."

"Yay!" Spottedleaf beamed. "Firestar was an awesome cat. And he loved me."

"He loves me too," Sandstorm reminded her, then Graystripe mouthed: _Get it under control. You won't have many likers if you keep going on like this. _"I think his best trait was that he was selfless," Spottedleaf mewed thoughtfully. "He just scooped you up, Sandstorm. But he was really hot," she added as an afterthought. "Okay, my turn." Sandstorm took over, hopefully salvaging episode 2. "Firestar is a great cat," she mewed triumphantly. "And you're lucky...because he's here tonight!"

"Welcome, Firestar!" Spottedleaf said, as Graystripe pushed an extra chair up. "We're going to ask you a few questions before we end episode 2," Sandstorm told him. "Okay," the ginger cat replied. "Fire away."

"If I was still alive when you went after SkyClan, who would you have taken?" Spottedleaf asked. "Hmm," Firestar mewed. "I think I would take both of you. You're both stunning, and awesome cats. I couldn't live without any of you." Spottedleaf beamed. "My turn," Sandstorm said. "If Brambleclaw hadn't been ThunderClan-loyal, and you found that out, what would you do?" Again Firestar paused. "I would probably banish him." Now it was Sandstorm's turn to grin. "Thanks, Firestar," she said. "And that's all for..SANDSTORM AND SPOTTEDLEAF'S SHOW, EPISODE 2!"

* * *

After, as Spottedleaf and Sandstorm removed their make-up, Spottedleaf said,"I think we should ask each cat we discuss questions."

"That's a good idea," Sandstorm replied. "We'll each ask them one."

"Good." Spottedleaf returned to removing her silver eye-shadow. And they were silent.

**So that was episode 2! R&R!**

**Also, until I get cat suggestions, I'm not going to write. So I need people to suggest cats so I can write episode 3!**

**~windflight13**


	3. Episode 3: Jayfeather

"3..2..1!" Graystripe flashed the camera on Sandstorm and Spottedleaf, who smiled glamorously. "Hi!" Sandstorm mewed. "Here we are again, ready to discuss another cat. And that cat is...JAYFEATHER! Thank you to EradrinSkyleaf of our watchers for suggesting this awesome medicine cat."

"Jayfeather is a blind cat, but sees the most of us all," Spottedleaf mewed mysteriously. "He is one of the Three, and was originally going to be a warrior. He never got along with his mentor, Brightheart, and he was given a message from StarClan that he needed to become a medicine cat."

"So he asked Leafpool to be his mentor, after Hollypaw started training as a warrior," Sandstorm added. "At first he didn't get along with Leafpool, because he did NOT want to become a medicine cat!" She laughed. "But then he got yelled at by Yellowfang," Spottedleaf put in before Sandstorm could continue. Sandstorm glared at her colleague. "He saved us all from greencough," Sandstorm said loudly. "Firestar, Millie, Honeyfern, Rosekit, Spiderleg, Dustpelt...He found catmint when there wasn't any."

"And here he is," Spottedleaf added. "Jayfeather!" The live crowd screamed as Graystripe flashed the cameras on the blind cat. "Hello, Jayfeather." Sandstorm and Spottedleaf greeted as the gray tabby tom curled himself into a chair. "Hi guys." The crowd of cats yowled again as he winked at them. "We'd like to ask you a question each, as we do at the end of each episode," Spottedleaf explained. Jayfeather nodded. "Go ahead."

"Jayfeather, how did you feel when cats were dying all around you because you didn't have catmint?" Sandstorm asked. "I felt pretty bad," the medicine cat admitted. "I hated knowing that cats were dying all because of one herb!" He gave an awkward laugh. "I keep my herbs well stocked now." Sandstorm nodded in approval as Spottedleaf thought hard. Then she asked. "Jayfeather, when you were an apprentice, how did you feel that your brother and sister got to choose their destiny while you were stuck in the medicine den?"

"It was horrible," Jayfeather replied instantly. "I desperately wanted to be a warrior, as you all know, and when Brightheart got me as an apprentice, well, I guess I kind of knew that I wasn't going to be able to be a warrior."

"Thank you," Spottedleaf said, smiling. "Did you hear that?" she shouted. "Thanks once again to EradrinSkyleaf, and that's all for Sandstorm and Spottedleaf's Show today."

"CUT!" Graystripe shouted.

**So for now I don't need requests, I've got three more I need to work on.**

**I'll let you know when you can start putting requests in again. Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**


	4. Episode 4: Bramblestar

"Episode 4 airing in 3..2..1!"

"Hi, we're back on the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!" Sandstorm mewed. "We're sorry for the delay between episodes; but we're back to discussing! Our cat today is Bramblestar, and thanks to EradrinSkyleaf for that one!"

"Bramblestar is one of ThunderClan's bravest cats. He is the current leader with Squirrelflight as his deputy and Jayfeather as his medicine cat. At least I THINK so..."Spottedleaf mewed thoughtfully. "We don't know," Sandstorm put in. "But we're here to discuss Bramblestar, not any other cats. Spottedleaf, you can go first."

"Bramblestar made Squirrelflight his deputy at the end of the Great Battle, even after she lied about Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits. I think Squirrelflight was wrong to lie, it was obviously very hard for Bramblestar to fight with her, but he did. Back to you, Sandstorm."

"I watched as Bramblestar grew up. Firestar looked at him sometimes and only saw Tigerstar, his father. But then when he got Bramblestar as an apprentice, the little cutie broke the ice, I guess. And now we've got Bramblestar live!"

"Hi!" Bramblestar waved a paw, which made the audience scream louder. "Sit down, sit down," Spottedleaf urged, pushing up a red-cushioned chair. "Thank you," he mewed, nodding gratefully at her. "So..how hard was it to accept that Squirrelflight had lied?" Sandstorm pressed. "I don't know.." he answered truthfully. "I guess it was horrible to find out that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, who I had raised and loved for so many moons, were actually Crowfeather's kits. And what annoys me more, is that Crowfeather is one of my best friends!"  
"Is he," Sandstorm mewed, nodding curiously. "After you found out that Squirrelflight had lied, did you ever expect to become mates again?" Spottedleaf chirped. "No, actually I didn't, and I don 't know if we will be," Bramblestar mewed. "She lied to me. I don't know if I can forgive her."

"I understand," Spottedleaf told him respectfully, then waved at the camera. "Bye, guys! See you next time on Sandstorm and Spottedleaf's Show!"

**So sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~windflight13**


	5. Episode 5: Graystripe

**Hello, again! It's been so long since I posted on the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show. I want you all to know I'm very sorry, and that I'm planning eight seasons in all! There will also be a story with all of the seasons shoved in together. So sorry again!**

**~windflight13**

"3,2,1!"

"Hi, everyone, and welcome back to the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!" Sandstorm mewed. "Due to a few technical difficulties, we had to pause the show for a bit," Spottedleaf added,"but we're back on and planning eight more seasons!"

"Today we're discussing Graystripe," Sandstorm mewed slyly. The gray cat looked up from the camera. _Me? _he mouthed. _Yes, you,_ Spottedleaf mouthed back. "Yep, Graystripe!" she yowled happily. "Come on up, Graystripe!" She patted the chair next to her. "Windflight, take over on the camera please," she mewed, gesturing to the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Graystripe is one of ThunderClan's bravest cats. He was captured by Twolegs, but he was saving his Clanmates, and enemy Clan warriors!" Sandstorm gasped dramatically. "So now we'd like to ask you a few questions, as we didn't really write the script to discuss you," Sandstorm mewed warmly. "So, Graystripe, who do you love more: Millie or Silverstream?" Graystripe's eyes widened, and Sandstorm suspected he wasn't quite over the shock of being on the show.  
"I-I don't know."

"Don't know?" Sandstorm laughed. "Very well. Spottedleaf, ask your question." The tortoiseshell's eyes narrowed as she thought. Then she brightened. "If Silverstream got captured instead of you, what would you do?"

"I would fight for her, and go down fighting as if all the warriors of StarClan were on my side!" he answered fiercely. "I think we have our answer to question one, too!" Sandstorm purred. "Sorry, Millie. Once again, thanks EradrinSkyleaf for suggesting him. Stay tuned for more of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!"


	6. Episode 6: Silverstream

**Here is another chapter of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show. Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

"3, 2, 1!" Graystripe called. His face glowed as Sandstorm announced the cat. "Today we will be discussing Silverstream!" She called. "Silverstream's father was Crookedstar and her mother was Willowbreeze. She had two siblings, Minnowkit and Willowkit, but sadly they died at a young age."

"Silverstream also died at a young age," Spottedleaf added, purring. "giving birth to Stormfur and Feathertail."

"She died right between RiverClan and ThunderClan's territories. Rest in peace, Silverstream," Sandstorm whispered, bowing her head. A few cats in the audience wiped tears away. Then the grieving was ruined by Spottedleaf, who bounced in her chair and squealed,"That comment just got 20 likes on CatTube, Sandstorm!"

"Shut up! This is a moment of grieving," she snarled at her colleague. Spottedleaf squealed again. "And that just got 100 likes on CatTube!"

"Silverstream," Sandstorm reminded her "Oh. Oh-right. Here's Silverstream everybody!" she yowled. Sandstorm raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Silverstream padded onto stage and settled herself in the third chair. "How do you feel about Graystripe having another mate?" Sandstorm asked. "Oh, I wish him the best of luck with Millie!" she purred breezily. Spottedleaf raised an eyebrow at Sandstorm, and asked, "Do you take care of Feathertail in StarClan?"

"You bet I do!" Silverstream giggled. This time, Sandstorm raised an eyebrow at Spottedleaf, who quickly mewed, "Thanks to Silverbird22 for that one! Bye!"

**That took forever to write. Sorry! Thanks again, Silverbird22.**

**~windflight13**


	7. Episode 7: Ravenpaw

**I need to know what to call my reviewers..Swifties? Any ideas? Let me know in your reviews! Here's episode 7! Enjoy! **

**~windflight13**

Sandstorm clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she watched Spottedleaf scroll through CatTube on her iPhone. "OMG, Sandstorm, look at this!" Spottedleaf squealed, showing Sandstorm a video. "It's the first repost of our show! Look, there's me and you!"

"Cats don't say 'omg', Spottedleaf," Sandstorm replied dryly. Spottedleaf had just gotten back from a date with Firestar, and Sandstorm was unhappy about that. "Ahem." Graystripe cleared his throat and pointed to the clock. "Oh, look, it's time to start the show!" Spottedleaf squealed. She put away her phone. "Hi, everybody, and welcome to another absolutely fabulous episode of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show! Today, we'll be discussing my amaazing date with Firestar!"

"No, we'll be discussing Ravenpaw," Sandstorm corrected softly, but Spottedleaf ignored her. "First, he took me to the hospital, which was amaazing! Then we went to get lunch at a famous restaurant, where we saw Taylor Swift playing 1989!" Spottedleaf sighed. "It was gorgeous." Graystripe paw-slapped himself.

"Anyway, Ravenpaw witnessed the true death of Redtail," Sandstorm mewed loudly over Spottedleaf until the medicine cat shut up. "And then Firepaw helped him escape because Tigerclaw was going to kill him."

"He lived with Barley for like, forever, and then he died," Spottedleaf added. "And here he is!"

Lights shone on the sleek, black cat, who trembled visibly before the crowd as he sat down. "Aw, Ravenpaw, don't be scared," Spottedleaf said kindly. "We're not psycho maniac killer cats here. We are nice! Right, Sandstorm!"

"Yes, we're nice," Sandstorm muttered, feeling like a two year old. "Anyway, Ravenpaw, who do you like better, Silverstream or Leopardfur? I know you had a crush on both." Sandstorm rolled her eyes as Ravenpaw looked down at his paws, then finally spoke.

"Leopardfur," he murmured, barely audible. "Aww!" Spottedleaf cooed, and she was about to say more when Sandstorm interrupted. "Would you have told Bluestar who killed Redtail eventually if Tigerclaw didn't know you knew?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw muttered. "Honest little tom," Sandstorm purred. "All right, everybody, thanks to Silverbird22 for giving us that one, and that's all for the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!"

**That was unusually long, my readers. Come up with a good name! I'll try to update soon!**

**~windflight13**


End file.
